


Hypnotic | Yandere Arcana

by iseeyourshadowsinmyroom



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Self indulgence, There's not enough yandere arcana, They're all yandere, Yandere, Yandere Asra, Yandere Julian, Yandere Lucio, Yandere Muriel, Yandere Nadia, Yandere Portia, Yandere Valerius, bare with me, watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom/pseuds/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom
Summary: Percy: There are NOT ENOUGH yandere arcana characters. Therefore, I'm going to self indulge and write them for you all :). Enjoy!--It started off subtle. Wistful glances from across the room to small gifts left at your shop. Though from there it only escalates and you don't realize until it's too late.





	Hypnotic | Yandere Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> Fem reader. You work at the palace as Lucio's personal assistant spoiled rotten constantly. Lately, you noticed he's been acting different, and that everyone who talks to you suddenly disappears...

Being Lucio's personal assistant was never  _ever_ easy. Some days were less difficult than others, but most days were incredibly tiring. Up early in the morning, sleep late at night, and always,  _always_ wearing the outfits Lucio picks out for you. Unfortunately, you learned that one the hard way, when you were first starting your job. Now, you were used to the outfits, and sometimes even liked them. 

Especially after he started  _asking_ you what your preferences were.

On this particular day, you were wearing a two-piece set he had tailored especially for you. It suited you well and you enjoyed it a lot. In fact, this might have been your favorite outfit out of all of them. A giddy smile crossed your face as you put your hair in a bun, letting a couple of strands fall to the side of your face as you walked towards Lucio's wing. Out of the servants throughout the castle— with exception to Portia due to Nadia spoiling her— you were definitely the servant who got the most. Hell, you didn't even  _look_ like a servant. Lucio would have never allowed it.  _"You're too good for servants clothing,"_ he'd say, waving a hand dismissively. _"You deserve far, far more. You should be adorned in rubies and gold, only the finest for you, my little goddess."_ Lucio praised you whenever he had the chance, which you didn't mind after a while. Finally arriving at his quarters, you knocked softly on the door. "Enter," he said harshly. 

Walking inside, his face softened at the sight of you. "Close the door, would you, love?" Nodding, you shut the door softly as you approached his bedside, curtsying softly.

"Good morning, my lord. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could. There are  _so_ many things to do today that I wish not to." He looked at you mischievously, smirking as he moved over. "Here, come join me."

A dark blush spread across your face as you quickly shook your head. "I-I can't! I-It's not professional—"

"You dare defy the order of your beloved count?"

His eyebrow raised as your blush got darker. "M-My lord, i-it's really not professional... Plus people will spread rumors—"

" _Let them._ Let them know who you  _belong_ too. Now join me. This  _is_ the last time I'm asking." A defeated sigh escaped your lips as you complied with his request, attempting to get comfortable within a reasonable distance. Of course, that was destroyed as he moved closer to you, wrapping his arms around your torso and burying his face within the crook of your neck. That didn't exactly help your blush as you eventually reached up to play with his hair.  _Why is he so affectionate today? Is there any special occasion?_ Questions ran through your mind at a million miles a minute, glancing down towards the Count. He was being much more affectionate than normal, which confused you. This was definitely more than the hand holding, the light touches, and the pecks on your forehead that lasted a tad too long. 

It was different, he seemed much kinder and much more affectionate towards you than ever before. Dare you say, you even  _liked_ it. About a week into working for Lucio did you realize that you had somehow  _fallen_ for the Count of Vesuvia— a sadistic man married to a beautiful and elegant princess from Prakra— the new Countess of Vesuvia. He wouldn't notice you, a mere servant among others. How could he? Lucio had more important things to do than to know the name and face of his servants. Though, with you, he knew you by a month of you staying at the castle. Face, name, everything. Of course, you assumed it was just because you were his personal assistant— he'd have to know your name, right?  _Oh, how **wrong** you were._

From the moment he saw you, he knew he  _had_ to have you for his own— but how? A goddess such as yourself shouldn't be working for the servants, wearing  _peasant's_ clothes. You were far too good for that. You needed to be adorned in the finest clothing, with the finest jewels. As a queen, you would be, like a queen you would look.  _His_ prized possession, his crown jewel. 

You were blissfully unaware that Lucio was obsessing over you, watching your every move like a predator. The Count was very subtle about his obsession with you, as opposed to his usually very dramatic and obvious nature. It started with small gifts. Flowers, perfumes, delicious food. Then they started increasing in size— clothing, being moved into the room next to his, the finest jewelry in all of Vesuvia. Only for you, his goddess, his muse, the woman who showed him _kindness_.

"My lord, as comfortable as this is, you have things to do today—"

" _... Lucio_ ,” he mumbled

“I’m sorry, what?” 

"Lucio," he repeated again, clearer this time. "Call me Lucio."

"My lord, I-I couldn't!—"

" _Please_ ," he said. The tone of his voice sounded sad, desperate even. As he looked at you, you could've sworn you saw tears in his eyes.  _Why is he upset? What's going on?_ Questions ran through your mind at a million miles a minute as you looked at him. "I just want someone to say my name without seeming cold, mean. Is that too much to ask?" His body trembled lightly as he held you wiped away his tears.

"Of course not," you spoke softly, kissing his forehead. "Everyone deserves kindness. Even you, Lucio." He shivered at the way you said his name, how beautiful it sounded rolling off of your lips.  _Oh, how he wanted to hear more._ "I care about you a lot, not just because I have to. I know you're a good person underneath the exterior you show to the public. I've seen it, I can sense it. You just need to be shown the same kindness I see within you."

"You mean that?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No..."

"Exactly. Now cheer up. You've got a city to run," you said, attempting to sit up.

" _No,_ " he whined, pulling you back to him. "Noddy can do that. I want to spend the day with you."

"Lucio—"

"I've already made up my mind. Come, you and I will have a lazy day today. You're dismissed from your duties today. I just want to spend time with you."

A gentle smile crossed your face as you nodded, relaxing in his arms as he ordered his servants to bring them bathing robes and fine lounging clothes. Eventually, he sat up, offering a hand to you. "Come. Bathe with me."

Saying nothing, you blushed darkly as you took his hand, walking you to the bathing room. The bath was already run, snacks, wine, oils, and soaps were lined up for the two of you, marveling at the sight. It was marvelous, even more than your own personal bath. You were literally speechless. Lucio took pride in this, his heart swelling at the look on your face. Only  _he_ could make you feel like this, only  _he_ could do this for you, only  _he_ was allowed to see you in all your glory. You were  _his_ , and anyone who dares take you away from him faces serious consequences. Faces  ** _death_**. 

As you stepped into the warm water, you didn't notice his eyes taking in your form— how divine you were, how beautiful you were. It was like an angel came down from the heavens just for him, and  _boy_ was he going to be selfish. You weren't going to be shared with  _anyone_ , not even his wife. You were his crown jewel, the one person who showed him  _kindness_ , and he was going to keep you all to himself. No one else in Vesuvia would be able to have you— only him. Luckily for him, you were blissfully unaware of his obsession for you, and he would certainly use that to his advantage. As far as he was concerned, he had you completely wrapped around his finger. 

As the two of you bathed, you relaxed in his embrace. Strong and gentle arms wrapped around your form, your eyes shutting at the peace you felt in the moment. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mhm." A chuckle escaped his lips as he gently nibbled on your ear. Lucio could feel how relaxed you were in his arms, marveling at the sight. He then couldn't help but wonder if you were ever  _this_ intimate with anyone else. Has anyone else seen you naked, relaxed, peaceful? Has anyone else ever  _dare_ lay eyes on his goddess? On the women who showed him  **kindness**? His eyes darkened at the thought. Who else would even lay their eyes on you,  _knowing_ you belonged to him. Who needed to  _die_ for their actions? Actions which were  ** _unforgivable._**  

"(Name)." You instantly noticed that he sounded more serious, even angry. That scared you a little bit. "Has anyone else seen you like this? In your divine glory?"

"What do you mean?"

"Has anyone else seen you like this? Naked? In your divine glory?" Lucio grabbed your chin, making you make eye contact with him. "Who was it. Who  _dared_ look at you? Tell me!"

"Lucio, only you have seen me like this. I promise you," you reassured, cupping his cheek. "No one else has seen me like this. Only you."

"Good. Only  _I'm_ allowed to see you like this. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" His lips were so close to yours, your heart pounding rapidly within your chest. "Hmm? I need an answer, my sweet one."

"Of course." You were practically hypnotized by him, everything about the Count bringing you further and further into his hands. "No one else. Only you." Immediately, he kissed you passionately, swiping his tongue on your lower lip. It escalated quickly, resulting on you in his lap, whimpering as he fingered you. 

"Are you enjoying this, my sweet? The way my fingers curl in and out of your pussy? Hmm? How  _I'm_ the only one allowed to make you feel this way?" You could only nod, having already been rendered speechless by the pleasure you were feeling. Not even masturbation or magic could make you feel this good. There was something about Lucio that really sent you over the edge, left you craving more. Your reactions left him smirking with pride, enjoying unraveling you in front of his eyes. Your moans were musical, addicting, and he wanted to hear more of them. By this point, he was already unbearably hard, losing patience rather quickly. "I warn you my sweet, this may hurt a bit," he said as he quickly thrust himself in. You let out a whimper of pain, nuzzling into his neck as he left butterfly kisses, rubbing your clit as well. Once he found your soft spot, he began to mark you, causing the pain to go away enough to where he would start moving. 

After the initial pain washed away, you were left with nothing but pure pleasure. The adrenaline rushing through your veins, actually having  _sex_ with the Count of Vesuvia, his attention actually being on you and only you. It was exhilarating. Within minutes, you orgasmed hard, shaking as he soon rode out his. He released deep inside you, filling your insides with his semen. Now you were  _truly_ his, inside and out. 

After that incident, you started to notice him getting more and more possessive over you. At first, you brushed it off, seeing how he probably wanted to make sure you were safe and taken care of at the castle. Though, it eventually got to the point where he got angry with you for talking to anyone, even Portia and Nadia. One day, you got into an argument with him about it. "Luci, it's only Portia and Nadia. Why can't I talk to them? I don't get  _any_ human interaction anymore! It's driving me insane!"

"Because," he snarled, facing away from you. "They'll take you away from me. They don't understand that you belong to  _me._ "

"Lucio, they are  _together_. They  _know_ I'm with  _you!_ Nadi literally looks at Portia the way you look at me!"

"Nadi?  _Nadi?_ So you're using nicknames now?! They  _did_ take you away from me! How  **dare** they?!"

"You idiot, I give nicknames to all of my friends! Especially  _you!_ Do you really  _not_ trust me?!"

"Darling, you know it's not like that—"

"Oh really? It sure seems like it. I can't talk to  _anyone_ without you accusing them of taking me away! Im  _sick_ of this!"

"Darling—"

" _No. Don't_ touch me. I—I need some space." On that note, you stormed out of the castle and into the marketplace, heading over to the baker's shop. The smell instantly calmed you down, the baker quickly greeting you and giving you some bread. It was much appreciated, finally nice to get some space. 

Lucio, meanwhile, was absolutely livid. Why were you acting this way? Couldn't you see that  _he_ was the only one you needed? Surely you didn't need anyone else, especially when he could give you anything you desired. Soon enough, he burst into the room where Nadia and Portia were, enjoying their time together. All Lucio could see was red as he approached the two women, seething with rage. " _You,_ " he snarled, using his real hand to point accusingly towards the two women. "You took (Name) away from me. How  _dare_ you?! Don't you  _idiots_ know that she  _belongs_ to  ** _me_**?!"

"I do not understand what it is you're getting at," Nadia replied calmly, bringing Portia closer to her. "I have never once done anything with her. She talks non stop about you  _when_ she gets to actually speak with me."

"LIES!" Lucio couldn't comprehend anything rational, only the seething rage he had for the two women. Eventually, one word rang in his mind clear as day.

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill them._

_Kill them._

_They deserve to die._

_KILL THEM!_

On that note, a sadistic grin crossed his face as he got his prosthetic hand ready. "You know what punishment lying  _thieves_ receive, right?" Portia looked terrified as Nadia tried to protect her.

"Lucio, stop this," she demanded, glaring at him. "You've gone mad!"

" **Death**. You'll regret your actions soon enough." Nadia's words fell on deaf ears and he mercilessly murdered Nadia and Portia, now down a Countess and a servant. It didn't matter to him though. They were in the way of you and him; everyone who even  _looks_ at you is an obstacle that must be eliminated. You would understand with time. Now it was a matter of you returning home. 

You were walking to the castle when you noticed Faust on your shoulder. "Hey Faust, how are you?"

" _Danger!_ "

"Danger? What do you mean?"

" _Follow._ " On that note, the two of you headed back towards the castle, the atmosphere immediately different. Something was off; you could sense it, but you didn't know what. Trying to keep your cool, you called out to Lucio. 

"Lucio? I'm home..." Your voice was much gentler as you walked the halls of the palace, trying to find your beloved Count. Just as you were about to enter his wing, the smell of blood immediately filled your nostrils.  _Blood? What's going on here?_

Instinctively, you followed the wretched stench, eventually discovering the corpses of Nadia and Portia. "What happened here?! Are they dead?!" It was a redundant question— of course, they were dead. But who did it?! "Faust, tell Asra what happened," you whispered to the snake who immediately headed back to her owner. Right now, you needed to find Lucio and tell him what happened. When you found him, you ran into his arms crying, blubbering apologies and informing him that his wife and her lover were dead.

Lucio wanted to smile, celebrate the fact that they were deceased and out of the way, but for your sake— and his innocence sake— needed to maintain the innocent and comforting front. "Oh, my darling. I am so glad you're home safe," he said softly, rubbing comforting circles on your back. "I can only hope they rest in peace. I promise I  _will_ find the person who committed this crime. I swear it."

"W-What if it happens to you? Or to me?" Your lower lip trembled in sadness and in fear, causing his heart to drop for only a moment. 

"I won't let that happen. I'll protect you with my life. I promise." 

After that encounter, your relationship went smoothly again, one servant disappearing at the beginning at each month; that kept you on edge and dependent on him while not making him suspicious. The "investigation" into the deaths continued, Lucio eventually proposing to you one night. Of course, you said yes, not being any happier than at that moment. "Oh— I love you so much, Lucio. I can't believe I'm going to be your wife."  

"I'm glad you said yes," he replied softly, placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on your lips. Two weeks later, you ended up being pregnant; much to his joy. Soon he would have an heir, as well as a wonderful wife. You would soon be Countess. However, one night, Asra came to you in a dream.

_"Asra? What are you doing here?"_

_"Listen. There's something you need to know about Lucio. He— He's the one who killed Nadia and Portia."_

_Shock was an understatement. You absolutely couldn't believe what you were hearing. He had to be lying, he had to be. Though, deep inside of you, you knew he was telling the truth. "Please tell me you're lying..."_

_"I'm afraid not."_

_"B-But why? How? Why would he do such a thing?"_

_"For you," the magician answered solemnly._

_"Me?"_

_"Yes. He's madly in love with you and will do anything it takes to keep you by his side. Anything—"_

_"... including murder."_

_"You might be in serious danger, (Name). You need to get out of there as soon as possible."_

_"I can't. He proposed to me and I said yes. Plus, I'm pregnant."_

_"Pregnant? How far along?"_

_"Not that far. I just found out."_

_"Okay good... As long as we don't wait until you get too big, we can still figure this out. I have to go, you'll be waking up soon. Remember my warning, and we'll soon form a plan to get you out of there."_

You then woke up with a start, noticing Lucio gone.  _Where is he?_ Wiping away the sweat from your face, you got up, wandering the halls until you eventually found him. "Morning," you greeted softly, nuzzling his back.

"Morning, my little dove. How did you sleep?"

"Good," you responded softly, not telling him about the dream you had. He would flip out if he found out you were going to try and escape. The day went smoothly as you stayed within your quarters. However, after the first month of pregnancy, you noticed that he locked you within your quarters. You weren't allowed to go anywhere anymore. It drove you insane— you just wanted to walk around and go outside. Now, he was really being restrictive. By three months, you were punished if you tried to escape. Hell, you received a small punishment for even  _wanting_ to escape. Why should you want to leave when you had everything you needed in that room? Finally, you had  _enough._

That night, you called out to Asra, who luckily answered.  _"Are you ready?"_

_"Yes. I've spent so much time in my quarters, it's driving me crazy. He won't even let me out anymore! He locks the door and I get punished if I try to escape. Hell, I get punished for even thinking about it. He's not the same man I fell in love with. Lucio's changed; he's like a different person now."_

_"I understand. Don't worry, I'll get you out of there. Bare with me, okay? I will rescue you."_ Asra's promise rang through your head as you got ready for the day, smiling as the baby kicked. Your child was definitely growing, and a small pang of sadness hit you as you realized that they would never see their father. It was alright though, for their freedom and a better life. Things continued the way they were until one fateful night. Faust managed to sneak into the shared bedroom, gently squeezing your arm to wake you up. Your eyes lit up as you saw the snake, taking the opportunity to stand up since Lucio was turned away from you. Asra used his magic to unlock the door, allowing you to come through before locking it again. The magician cast an invisibility spell, sneaking you out of the castle and out of Vesuvia, the ring he gave you on the nightstand. 

"Thank you  _so_ much," you breathed out, relieved as you kissed his cheek.

"Of course, anything for a friend and her child." The two of you headed towards his sanctuary, where you would sleep for the night. You were afraid of how Lucio would react to your disappearance. 

"Asra, you know that if he finds out you snuck me out, he'll have you executed, right? I don't want you to die for my sake."

"I know the risk," he replied softly, squeezing your hand. "And I'm more than willing to take it."

The next morning, Lucio awoke to an empty bed. Where was  _his_ fiancee? Instantly, he noticed the ring on the nightstand. Once again, all he saw was red. Livid couldn't even begin to describe how angry he was. How  _dare_ you leave him? How  _dare_ you escape from him? With his  _child?!_  Immediately, he adorned his armor, storming to the guards. "Search  _all_ of Vesuivia if you have to! I want her  _found_ and brought back to me. Should you fail, you  _will_ be hanged. Now go find her!" Thus the manhunt for his beloved Countess began— every nook and cranny searched, every home searched thoroughly, and many innocent people dying for not complying. It was chaotic, terrifying, insane, but Lucio was willing to take any means necessary to find you and to bring you back.  _Any means._

You and Asra were heading to Prakra to take refuge with Nadia's family. They also deserve to know what happened to the seventh princess. However, the two of you didn't get very far as you saw Vesuvian guards heading your way. "Asra, they're here already! What do we do?!" The two of you tried to go faster, however, were soon caught and brought back to the palace. Asra was immediately sent to the dungeons, tears rolling down your face as you were brought to Lucio's quarters once again. 

"Sir, we found her."

"Bring her in." They brought you in, shaking tremendously as your fiance approached you. "So, it seems my little dove tried to fly away last night. Well, she won't do that again, especially since she'll  _no longer_ have those wings." His lips graced your neck, firm hands holding you in place. "It seems you need to be taught a lesson. Well—" he stared deep into your eyes, smashing his lips on yours as he quickly pulled away. "I won't show as much  **kindness __** __this time. Little doves who misbehave need to get punished. And _you_ are no exception." You remained helplessly as he took you, again and again, longing the freedom you once had before. 


End file.
